May
History May is a character in The Legacy of the Emerald Dragon. She is the daugher of Norman the Gym Leader and sister to Max and Spike , as well as Brendan Birch 's girlfriend. Right before her boyfriend left on his adventure, May and her family moved from Johto to a new home in Hoenn, as a result of her father's new position as a Gym Leader. Personality May is a very excitible and high spirited young girl, and always has a smile to share when someone is down. The former cane into play often when she gave Brendan several surprise visits that resulted in a two second panic reaction from him. She was never much into Pokemon; even her early enthusiasm for being a Trainer alongside Brendan died off shortly after the events of the first Advance Generation episode. She tends to weave many girly romance stories in her head about her and Brendan, and this has often led to her being mocked. Relationships *Norman. May is the daughter of the Normal Type Gym Leader Norman. Originally, he was a battler that resided in Johto with his family, but moved to Hoenn after recieving an offer as a position as part of the Hoenn Gym Leader chain. May loves her father deeply, as does he, but the two have often argued over her admiration for Brendan. This may be due to Norman's concern for his daughter's well being, but things have since smoothed out between them. *Spike. May has a pair of brothers, one of whom is named Spike. While the pair often grate each others nerves at times, May does care for her brother, even when he does irk her. *Max. May's other brother, Max, is several years younger than his older sister. May sometimes treats him like a liability and a nuisance, which Max can be at times, but under it she has the love for her brother that one would expect of an older sister. *Brendan. May's relationship with Brendan is a most peculiar one, if not just very romantic. When her family first moved to Hoenn, May had the misfortune of running into an insecure bully named TravMay/Galleryis. After he was stopped by Brendan (who was around by Norman's request), she developed a large admiration for him, much to his embarrassment. After a time, she was shocked to her core when Brendan told her that a romantic relationship between them was not possible. However, after a long time of seperation, the two reunited back in Lilicove City, where one could say that love's first kiss took place. She has since remained loyal to him, despite not seeing him for nearly a year. *Jen. Much later on in her adventures, and after she and Brendan developed a true boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, May traveled to Johto to pay a visit to Naruto. Upon meeting Naruto's sister Jen, the two immediately found a spark of friendship and spent most of the trip chatting and hanging out together. *Naruto. May met Naruto on her birthday celebration following Naruto's Unova adventures, when Brendan's best bud took a ship over to Hoenn at Brendan's request. She cares for him as a friend deeply, and when Sakura showed contempt for him during a double date, a feeling of pity for the young man welled up inside of her. As things have calmed down, May has shown deep supportive feelings for her friend, and vise versa. Gallery *May/Gallery Trivia *May, despite being the daughter of a Gym Leader, knew practically nothing about Pokemon battling when she first started on her journey with Ash Ketchum. *Her older brother Spike, a talented Trainer in his own right, had tailed Brendan for a long time before finally meeting him in Mauville City. May has yet to find out about this. Category:Heroes Category:Characters